The development of vehicle technologies has facilitated productions and implementation of self-driving vehicles.
In an existing steering control system of a self-driving vehicle, a planning control system in the self-driving system computes a desired turning radius of the vehicle based on a sensing positioning result, and a steering wheel is rotated to a determined position under turning angle control.
Existing electric power steering (EPS) systems of vehicles may apply a steering assistance torque according to a driver's operations on the steering wheel to help the driver to turn the steering wheel with a small torque.